


Thirty Glimpses of Egypt

by HathorAroha



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: 100 word drabbles, 30 drabbles in 30 days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days, 30 drabbles of exactly 100 words that follow Moses and Rameses from Yocheved sending Moses down the Nile to Moses' final, triumphant deliverance of his people. There will be one drabble a day for thirty days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fragile Beginnings

A fragile little basket is tossed about in the chaos of hippos, oars, and snapping maws of crocodiles. Inside this inconsequential weave of papyrus and straw, a tiny life, so much more fragile somehow than his surrounding cocoon. His small heart beats in time with the lulling rocking of his basket, eyes slipping closed into a light doze. The daylight returns as the lid is removed by hands that are smooth as the columns of the palace, having never worked a day in their lives. When baby Moses opens his eyes, he gazes at a beautiful queen, his new mother.


	2. Eat, Sleep, Cry

Who was this new arrival stealing his parents’ attention? All baby Moses did was sleep, feed, or scream his head off. Several nights, Rameses awoke to distant wailing, and quieter still, the soothing murmurs for an upset baby from the queen. Most nights, Rameses just burrowed under his sheets, hands over ears to block out the cries. But a rare night passed when Rameses slid out of bed, tiptoeing to where his mother sat on a low stool cradling Moses in her arms. Rameses would then whisper to Moses not to cry, slipping a finger into a small, curled fist.


	3. Baby Babble

Rameses doesn’t understand a word of Moses’ babbling, but he responds anyway, pretending he understands everything. Sometimes, Moses almost says Rameses’ full name, but it tangles in his mouth, letters muddled on his lips. For now, he settles with “Ra!” his approximation of his brother’s name. Rameses encourages, knowing Moses must get it right someday. He will get it right, but Moses must first learn to untangle the Egyptian language, before he can truly say the name of Egypt’s heir to the throne. Then one day, he does say his name—in full. “Rameses!” Moses cries, grinning up at him.


	4. Baby Steps

Moses is still unsteady on baby feet, but mother, father, and brother will catch him when he falls. Tiny fingers grip, surprising strength in his small clasp. Hands cling to stools and table legs, fingers wiggling as he learns to balance on his feet. He holds on to steadier hands, trusting his family not to let him fall. When his mother crouches, arms stretched to him, he pushes upright, swaying. For the first time, he walks without toppling over, straight into the queen’s waiting embrace. The queen lifts him into her arms, planting a kiss on each cheek, praising him.


	5. Child Scribbles

His first scribble could not begin to compare to the finest of artwork, but to Queen Tuya, it was the finest drawing she had ever seen from her adoptive son. To many, the match-stick figures of Moses, Rameses, and their parents would look rubbish, but to Tuya, it was the finest craftsmanship she had ever seen. While there was inherent perfectionism that stared from lined eyes and carefully positioned painted bodies in tomb and temple artwork, Moses’ little drawing didn’t care about perfection, nor about pleasing the gods—only about pleasing his parents with a child’s innocent, simple, pure love.


	6. Schooling Mischief

The princes’ tutor, Anen, was a good teacher, taking Moses’ mischief-making in his stride. When Moses scribbled a caricature of Anen’s face and showed it to Rameses, Anen took it in good humour and did not cane them. When Moses hid the teacher’s reed pens and ink in some hidden corner of the kap—nursery room—again Anen took it in his stride. He should have diligently reported to Seti of Moses’ relentless class mischievousness, but he didn’t. Young himself, barely nineteen, Anen still remembered well the boredom of students in a classroom, and empathised keenly with his favourite princes.


	7. Brothers Protect

The most innocent dip in the Nile was fraught with immense danger that could lead to one’s death. Both Rameses and Moses knew well the river’s dangers, but didn’t care—until the river taught them to. One morning, Rameses swam too close to a crocodile sunning just below the surface. Crocodile gaze met human gaze and next minute, a yell, confusion, a stick jabbed in its eye, and “run!” spurring Rameses to sprint for the shore.   
Moses had risked his own life to save him.   
“Why’d you do that?” Rameses managed, shaken.   
“Because brothers protect each other, Rameses, that’s why.”


	8. Senet Games

Senet fast became a favourite, competitive pastime between the two rapidly growing brothers. When they became severely immersed in the game, one could cut the tension with a khopesh sword. To decide which brother had a higher sense of competition was impossible, for both were just as determined to win each game. Hours would pass unseen as pieces were shifted from square to square with the occasional whoop of triumph as a piece was taken by an opponent. And when one won the game, the losing brother would look the other square in the eye.  
“You win, brother—this time.”


	9. Archery Competitions

Two bows steady, one target inanimate. Twin pairs of intense concentration, competition thick in the air between them. Rameses swore to get the first bulls-eye on the target, and Moses, just as competitive swore to do the same. They both wanted to be the first to have the bulls-eye. Two strings tighten, fingers curl around their bows, and two arrows draw back, tense as the princes’ muscles.   
“I’ll have the first bulls-eye,” Moses claimed through gritted teeth, barely moving his mouth.   
“No, I will, Moses.”   
“You know I will.”  
“I will. First-born, first bulls-eye, Moses.”  
Two freed arrows fly swift.


	10. Chariot Race

There was something exhilarating in a chariot race. No matter how many times they raced each other, it was still as exciting as the first time. The sway and rock of the chariots, the fevered gallop of horses, the breeze sharp on flesh, and the wind flapping and lifting up kilts. They careened through innocent Egyptian citizens and Hebrew slaves without a second thought or backward glance. Who cared if someone got hurt because they were in the way? Only the sheer exhilaration of chariot racing burned in their hearts as they careened through streets Egypt, revelling in their competition.


	11. Prince Regent

Rameses deserved this opportunity as Prince Regent to show his father that he would not be the weak link in the dynasty. Naturally, after the destruction of a temple earlier in the day, Seti had made him responsible for overseeing every temple in Upper and Lower Egypt. From this day forward, Rameses steeled himself. He would prove, not just to his father, but to all of Egypt, that he was a strong king, even more powerful than his own father.   
He vowed from that night onwards that so long as he ruled Egypt, he would prove his worth as king.


	12. Desert Flower

Humiliation. The Egyptians nicknamed her a “desert flower”—but here in this cold palace, she refused to be a “flower”. She refused to be anyone’s little delicate flower—and God as her witness, Tzipporah would fight to her death for freedom. She took silent pleasure in the princes’ fright when she attempted to bite off the bald one’s finger. Then—more humiliation, setting a wildfire of indignation through her heart—the wigged prince made her topple into the indoors water garden. She gave them one last disgusted look, vowing to God she’d be content to never see their faces again.


	13. Lullaby Remembered

Moses had enough of this foolish slave claiming to be his sister. Tomorrow, she would be tied to a post and flogged for her insolence. To touch a prince was to touch divinity, and she had gone too far for his short patience. And now of all things, she had to start singing what sounded like a lullaby. Strange how it sounded so familiar, like the one accompanying his dreams as long as he could remember. The slave sung his lullaby, the song of his dreams. In his heart, the lingering memory of Yocheved’s face burned bright as the stars.


	14. Nightmare

A prince stares in horror at frantic hieroglyphs, slashing khopeshes, silent screams of mothers, dead-eyed soldiers. He sprints, stopping when he sees his mother, hair falling over her shoulder as she raises a hand to her face, her lullaby broken by grief. The lullaby’s echo follows Moses as soldiers chase him until his foot steps out onto thin air, toppling him. Clean water becomes thick with the blood of slain Hebrew babies, all by the cruel command of Pharaoh Seti. He looks up with a silent scream.   
He lurches awake with a horrified cry, wild-eyed, sweating, gasping for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm all caught up with what I had on FF.net, I can now put up the remaining chapters day by day! So from here on it, there will be one 100-word drabble a day for this fanfic.


	15. Exile

He can't stay—he's a hunted man. He didn't _want_ to kill the guard—an accident. The sight of the guard's broken body will haunt his dreams for a long time. His lungs scream for air, muscles clench with cramps as he flees Egypt, the land he once called "home". But leaving Egypt meant leaving Rameses—a terrible sacrifice. To escape the lifetime of lies and land of abiding cruelty against the Hebrews meant parting from the man he still called brother, even now. He hates to see his brother's confusion, the grief behind his eyes.

"Goodbye brother."

Moses runs.


	16. Through Heaven's Eyes

Moses didn't see how everyone could be so animated and joyous because of him. What had he done to deserve such praise? All he'd done was save three little girls from barbarians stealing sheep. But he had saved Tzipporah by setting her free from Egypt's bonds. Here, people respected him, not for riches or status but for good deeds. He hadn't done any of that for praise, but because his heart knew it was right to save the little girls and let Tzipporah free. His heart had long known that people who did good, noble deeds were richer than kings.


	17. Sisterly Love

Moses never thought he'd soon consider Tzipporah's siblings like sisters too. He had always secretly wished for sisters—aside from Miriam—and now he understood how different sisters were to brothers. Where he had been rambunctious with Rameses, Moses was gentle with Tzipporah's sisters. Where he had mercilessly teased Rameses, he gently encouraged if one girl needed cheering up. If someone upset or harassed them, they ran to Moses if they could not find Tzipporah or their father. They knew he would protect him just as much as Tzipporah would.

Little wonder all three girls loved him like a brother.


	18. Husband and Wife

Once, Tzipporah had prayed never to see his face again. Now she prayed she would awake to her husband's face every day for years to come. Usually Moses was up first to tend the sheep, but on the occasion she woke first, Tzipporah would simply lie and gaze on Moses' peaceful expression as he slept. With the lightest of touches, she would brush her hand against his, intertwining her fingers with Moses'. Tzipporah would then place their clasped hands on her bosom right over her heart. Soon he would awake with her heartbeat drumming soft and calm against his hand.


	19. God's Mission

The warmth of God's presence soaked into Moses' bones, filling his soul with vigour. God's voice was as soothing as any good father's full of concern and care. He lifted Moses from the undergrowth and weeds of doubt to the dawn of a new mission to free the Hebrew slaves. When the bush no longer burned with God's manifestation, Moses' heart now swelled with His presence. Moses' new mission unfolded before his eyes like a trail guiding his way. The shepherd knew the time had come to return to Egypt, free the slaves, and guide them to the Promised Land.


	20. Farewell to Midian

Tzipporah's goodbye to her family was hard, for she did not know if she would see her father and sisters again. But for their sake—and for Moses'—she willed herself to be strong, to not cry before them. Teras would only make their farewell even harder to bear. Even facing away from them as she and Moses departed by camel, she refused to weep. A long while passed before she chanced a glance back over her shoulder to see her family had long disappeared out of sight.

Now she buried her face into Moses' shoulder, allowing tears to fall.


	21. Return to Egypt

Egypt's face had changed, with more slaves and grandeur than Moses remembered the land ever having before. White temples and statues glittered, seducing the hearts of travellers who set eyes on the glory of Egypt. Only Moses and Tzipporah's hearts remained cold to this melodramatic splendour, like a noblewoman who wore every single piece of jewellery she owned at once, believing herself beautiful, not seeing how ugly all the adornments really made her look. Egypt was like this noblewoman, unheeding that all her superfluous flourishes of beauty would in the end undo her and the cruel king on its throne.


	22. Once His Home

The land he had called and loved as his home crumbled and burned before his own eyes. Moses had never dreamed that Rameses—the man he once called brother—would have ascended to the throne by now. He should have seen it, should have known it, but the idea of Rameses as king had never crossed his mind. In hindsight, it made sense that Rameses had long succeeded his father; after all, Seti was nearly on his deathbed when Moses had fled so long ago.

Now he stared helplessly as Egypt, his brother's own kingdom, lay dying before his eyes.


	23. Refusal to Execute

Every day, the priests urged Rameses to lay the law's fist on Moses. They urged Pharaoh to just torture, imprison, or execute him. If Moses were any other man, he would have been dealt with long ago. But this man who unleashed a foreign God's scourge on Egypt wasn't a stranger. No, this professed messenger of some God was still Rameses' brother. No matter how many terrible plagues he brought down, Rameses could never, not for all the past Morning and Evening Stars, bring himself to order Moses' execution, let alone torture.

Otherwise, he'd never forgive himself as a brother.


	24. The Memory is Fading

Strange how one statue could hold so many memories and past conversations. Little wonder Moses couldn't help but remember the past. Moses always managed to get Rameses out of trouble—and maybe he would this time. If he did, then things could be as they were before, when they had been the closest of brothers.

Out of the shadows a small, scared child—Rameses' son—his voice smaller still. Rameses had to protect his son from the Hebrew "god", and it was pharaoh who raged against Moses, any hopes of reconciliation gone, all for the frightened voice of his first-born.


	25. Tenth Plague

Lamb's blood slicked the doorframes of Hebrew homes, all openings shuttered and doors firmly closed in anticipation of the devastating plague that would claim all the first-born sons. Parents held precious first-borns close to their bosoms, praying desperately to God that He would see the lamb's blood and spare their children.

The entire land fell into a ringing silence as a halo of white took form in the sky, its wisps of light reaching over Upper and Lower Egypt. Somewhere deep inside the palace, a young prince sighed in his sleep a final time, his small heart beating its last.


	26. When You Believe

Many years, hope flagged, guttering in the darkness of slavery and hardship. Prayers had disappeared forgotten over countless years, and yet they still prayed. Faith had not ever died—not truly. Sturdier than the strongest fortress, the Hebrews still believed, waited for a miracle, a deliverer to set them free. Though at such terrible cost of the Egyptians' first-born, a prevailing sense of relief and thankfulness settled over the former Hebrew slaves. God had heard their prayers, showed His miracles and infinite power, ultimately setting His people free to walk to the holy Promised Land flowing with milk and honey.


	27. Battle Cry

Chariots thundered, sand churned under spinning wheels, the air rang with the war cry of Egyptian soldiers led by their king and his thirst for vengeance. Rameses could not make out Moses amongst the Hebrews, but he didn't care. Moses was no more his brother than any Hebrew. If Seti had killed Moses along with the other Hebrew babies, Egypt would not lie in ruins, tempting neighbours to invade while it was weakened.

Once, Rameses would've done anything to protect Moses.

Once, so long ago, Moses would have done the same.

Now their protection of each other was lost forever.


	28. Red Sea

Twin liquid walls of water towered over the Hebrews as they made their way over the passage of exposed, slightly damp seafloor. Flashes of thunder silhouetted a monstrosity swimming inside one of the walls. A little girl gasped, terrified at the appearance of the behemoth. Torches, held toward heaven, lit the way ahead, guiding other Hebrews on their way to the Promised Land on the other shore. Uncertainty still lingered in nervous glances at the hovering walls of water and hesitant steps over outcroppings of rocks embedded in the sand.

Then they remembered God's promise, and were nervous no more.


	29. Goodbye Brother

Moses stared out across the calm Red Sea, eyes straining to glimpse the shore beyond. Egypt lay on the other side, battered, broken and defeated. The seemingly docile sea was a graveyard for many tens of hundreds of Pharaoh's soldiers, and possibly even for the king himself. Seeing no hint of Egypt, let alone the pharaoh, Moses accepted what had to be the truth: Rameses was likely drowned along with his men. Even if he were alive, the truth remained either way: their brotherly bond had shattered, memories scattering into the Red Sea.

Moses let the past go.

"Goodbye, brother."


	30. The Ten Commandments

He strode down from the peak of Mount Sinai, two stone tablets tucked under his arm. He carried them with great respect and care, for they were not just any ordinary stone tablets: they were the Ten Commandments, as ordained by God Himself. Moses paused at a part of the mountain where he had a breath-taking view of the Hebrew village—he had delivered every single one of his people, from the elderly to the child still in their mother's womb. Moses knew that this was not the end of his mission, but only the beginning of a new chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on FF.net, but I have decided to move this to Archive of Our Own as this site is far better and does not have so many problems (and if they do, it's fixed in a jiffy!) I have other reasons for leaving FF.net that I won't get into here, but suffice it to say, from now on my work will very likely be submitted to this site instead of FF.net.


End file.
